Kotoamatsukami no Kami
by Ryukami11
Summary: AU. In a slightly different Naruto universe, Sasuke returns home after a 4 year long time skip. With his Kotoamatsukami, the ultimate genjutstu of the sharingan, he can control anyone. How will this affect Konoha or even the entire Elemental Nations? Warning: Lemons; Sasuke/harem and (fem naruto?)


AN:

I will not be updating this story often. I have at best a mild passion for writing and am far too busy to create decently sized documents.

Any suggestions are welcome, you can PM me or review and I will reply when I can.

Please let me know about any spelling or grammar errors as well, I do not have a beta.

WARNING: LEMONS

Pairing: Sasuke/ harem, fem naruto(Naruko), many others

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

BACKGROUND:

The Uchiha massacre has not happened, Itachi is still missing-nin

Kushina Uzumaki is alive

Naruto is Naruko (female)

Story starts in Naruto Shippuden (After time-skip of 4 years) (As Genin they were 14)

[ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT LEAST 18]

Begin! (Naruto Shippuden)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke walked back in the large gates of the greatest ninja village in the Elemental Nations. Tipping up his straw hat, he scanned the area for anyone he recognized. After the disastrous events when he was last here, he couldn't be too cautious.

Noticing a slight movement to his right, he vanished from sight, even from ninja jounin and under, using his incredibly fast shunshin no jutsu.

The woman narrowed her eyes, suddenly bleeding red and spinning in hypnotic circles. Her black hair swished as she turned her head to the blur she barely noticed. After pausing for a few moments, she continued on her way, her ruby eyes fading into black once more.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of sight, hopping out of the foliage the village was famous for. Beginning his walk again, towards the center of the village, he reminded himself of why he had returned.

Even so, he knew his mother could not see him just yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shunshin no jutsu was really helpful, especially when one has trained it to the levels of the late Shisui Uchiha, master of the Shunshin.

Undetected, Sasuke trained his new eyes on the largest building in Konoha, looking for the busty blond in charge of the village. He quickly located her through the large glass panes, sleeping on her desk with a small pool of drool under her cheek.

"Of course, with her reputation, she is still strong enough to kill even when unconscious. Better be careful with this or my head is gonna be crushed."

Sasuke silently moved the glass open so he could slip inside. He placed the glass back as if it were never moved at all, and quickly placed a genjutsu inside the glass, so that no one outside could see him at all, and would only see Tsunade still drunkenly passed out.

As soon as he turned around he came face to face with a kunai hurtling at his forehead. Tilting his head to the side and catching the kunai so his genjutsu on the glass was undisrupted, he stared into the eyes of the most dangerous kunoichi on the planet.

He gave the Hokage a once over. Her green jacket and gray dress gave him an ample view of her amazing amount of cleavage. Of course her face was also beautiful, framed by beautiful blond hair in pigtails, her lips and eyes drew his eyes in. As he looked into her eyes he did it.

Kotoamatsukami was the sharingan's ultimate jutsu. It was an unbreakable genjutsu capable of controlling the mind of anyone, unwittingly. However, there were a few drawbacks. Only mangekyo sharingan, and only a select few at that, were able to perform this jutsu, at the cost of being unable to use it again for a long time, years even.

The reason the sharingan was unable to reuse the Kotoamatsukami technique over and over again was because it used a special, small reserve of chakra found inside the specific mangekyo sharingan. Once the reserve was depleted, the body naturally replenished the main reserves of chakra first. Only then, the purest of excess chakra was given to refill the reserve.

Sasuke was the second to realize this, the first being Shisui Uchiha, and his teacher.

As Sasuke looked into Tsunade's eyes, her demeanor changed and after a moment she questioned him.

"Why are you back here Sasuke Uchiha. You left four years ago, and so far no one has seen you since." Tsunade's stance was still tense and any unexpected moves would not be welcome.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, if you insist I will tell you. Please, sit down and we can discuss this."

Strangely compelled to listen, Tsunade lounged back in her seat. As she looked at her intruder, Tsunade found some strange thoughts going through her head.

"Wow, Sasuke really has grown up. And he definitely has been keeping himself in good shape…" Ahem! Woken from her musing to a smirking Sasuke, she admonished herself. "Not now Tsunade-pervert!"

"Well as I was saying, I would like to return to the village. I know I left rather suddenly four years ago, but I think we can negotiate a deal of some sorts."

"What would the terms be to this deal, Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade could see the benefits of Sasuke returning as a ninja. One, he was a talented shinobi when he left, and it looked like he had only improved if he was able to sneak into her office and dodge her kunai rather effortlessly.

"Well, for one I would have to be given jounin rank. I think my skills have been proven enough so far." Sasuke was smirking, he was most certainly far above jounin level, and this was reasonable as far as he was concerned.

"That is fine, is there anything else you desire?" Tsunade almost fell off her chair. "_Why am I giving in to his demands?! He is the one who left the village, at least he must be punished!_" What she didn't notice despite her inner shock was that she did not react at all shocked, outwardly. Her body had completely relaxed and was even smiling towards the handsome black haired ninja.

Sasuke, taking advantage of the relaxed Hokage, asked for even more, "Tsunade-hime, if I may call you that, I would also like a sum of money in order to purchase a large plot of land. I plan on setting up residence in this village permanently and it would help if I had a nice home, no?"

Giggling, Tsunade immediately complied, "Of course Sasuke-kun, you can call me anything you want. And I think that I can provide a suitable plot of land for you, does an old clan mansion sound good? Anything else, Uchiha-kun?" As she did this she folded her arms under her boobs, making them appear even larger and more enticing.

Tsunade was thinking the recent events over, "_Well, things are going smoothly so far. I have to do anything to keep him as a Konoha shinobi! I don't know why I reacted so rashly before, I must have been jumpy after my afternoon nap_."

"Well, hime, there is one other thing I have my eye on…" Sasuke was staring at Tsunade's cleavage openly now. Ginning like a cat, he knew it was in the bag at this point.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, I think I know what you want, and I assure you, all you have to do is ask and it will be yours…"

"Ok, I think I would like some relief right now, all of my travels have kept me from enjoying myself." Sasuke stood up, revealing to Tsunade the huge bulge in his pants. Tsunade's eyes went wide and licked her lips; This was going to be fun.

"You said I could call you whatever I want, yes? Tsunade-slut, get over here on your knees. And take off your top while you are at it."

Soon, Tsunade was kneeling in front of her own desk, begging for Sasuke to let her relieve him of his stress.

"Sasuke-sama, please let me help you, please stay here as a Konoha-nin, I'll do anything you want!"

"Is that so, slut? Undress me and free my cock so you can touch it."

Tsunade moved to take Sasuke's clothes off, and reached for the big, thick rope around his waist. "Who said you could use your hands slut? Mouth only, hurry up!"

Tsunade's sexy lips wrapped around the end of the rope, pulling back with her head but even with her strength, it did not come undone. She pulled up her tremendous boobs and wrapped them around the rope to get better leverage. Sasuke admired the view, it looked like Tsunade was going to choke on the rope while giving it a tit-job.

When Tsunade was successful, she could only be surprised by the package Sasuke had kept hidden. Long, thick, and drooping, it was the biggest cock she had ever seen.

"Mmmh, Sasuke-sama, I didn't know you had such a powerful tool, can you use it?"

"You're about to find out, lick it, slut." Tsunade was sure this was the most commanding voice she had ever heard, and it turned her on more than she had thought possible.

Holding it in her hand with awe, she found that she could not get her hand completely wrapped around the shaft. Gently licking the big, pink head she looked up at Sasuke, trying to see what he liked.

Sasuke was not satisfied with that at all, "Suck it, slut, let's put your infamous nick-name to the test."

With that he grabbed her pigtails and pushed it on his hard dick. At first, Tsunade was only getting a couple inches in, but slowly, inch-by-inch, she sucked down more of Sasuke's cock. Eventually, she was somehow able to take all of his cock in. Sasuke was shocked and pleased by the lack of gagging he heard.

"_Well, looks like she _has _earned her title of The Legendary Sucker!"_

Sasuke started to face-fuck her, and she finally did start to tear up, her mascara running down her face. All Sasuke could hear was the popping of his cock in and out of his slut's throat and his saliva soaked balls slapping her chin.

After ten minutes of face-fucking the Hokage, Sasuke pulled out of her tight throat.

"Slut, get undress completely and bend over. You're about to see what I can do with this _tool_."

Still with a sore throat, Tsunade took off the rest of her clothes and bent over the desk, her desk. With only her heels on, Sasuke looked at his slut again. Her pussy was gushing and her nipples were rock hard, not that he could see them anymore.

"Slut, beg for my cock, tell me how much you want my big dick in your tight pussy, so you can give me the relief I need to convince me to become a Konoha nin again so I can fuck you whenever I want."

"Sasuke-sama, please allow my pussy to help your cock release it's seed so you can become a ninja of Konoha again! You can use my pussy whenever you want, it will always be yours!"

"Slut, who am I! Who is allowed to use your body, who is allowed to use the Hokage of Konoha for his personal use, who do you belong to, who is your MASTER!"

"Sasuke-sama it's you! You own this pussy! You are my master! Now please use me, master!"

With that Sasuke plunged his throbbing cock in Tsunade's pussy in one go, causing Tsunade's eyes to roll back with pleasure. Sasuke pistoned in and out for what seemed like forever to Tsunade, it was all a blur. The only thought she had in her head that the man who was giving her such pleasure was called master.

Every thrust slapped her ass, making it ripple violently. Tomorrow that ass was going to be sore, mused Sasuke.

After the sun had long since gone down, Sasuke asked, "Slut, are you on any type of birth control?"

"No, Master I haven't need any for so longggggg."

"Fine, you are to get on some tomorrow. For now hold up your tits and open wide, slut!"

Tsunade slumped next to the desk, leaning against it in order to keep herself upright. Lifting both of her enormous tits up, she jiggled them to help her master get off. Opening her mouth, she licked the bottom of her master's massive shaft slowly, and afterwards she left her tounge out for her master's cum.

"Slut, I'm coming!" Was all the warning she got before she was covered in a hose of her master's cum. She tried to get all of it in her mouth, but some landed on her creamy tits. Any semen that was missed was immediately scooped up by her slender fingers and sucked off into her mouth or licked off her own tits.

"Okay slut, get dressed. We can't let word of this get out to quickly, so you may not call me master unless I say so or we are alone. Got it?"

Tsunade was barely able to stutter out a, "Yes, Master" before she was able to get dressed and pass out once more on her desk. Sasuke knew he had to leave before Shizune caught him. He was too worn out from traveling, fucking, and placing Tsunade under his genjutsu.

Utilizing his Shunshin no jutsu to leave the office, he took the keys to Tsunade's estate and reviewed his plans once more. Smiling, he knew that it was going to be an interesting time to come.


End file.
